


Le Bal

by LeiaFavaz



Category: DC Comics, Hannibal (TV), Marvel, Supernatural, Van Helsing (2004), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Bal d'halloween, Multi, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Lectrices et lecteur de tous horizons, Moi, le Comte Dracula vous convie à mon grand Bal d'Halloween. J'y ai convié nombre de personnages de tous les univers de l'imagination. Mais rassurez vous ; nuls spoiler ne viendra gâcher votre nuit, alors je vous invite à lire sans crainte tous les texte pour profiter au maximum de cet événement. [Spécial Halloween]
Comments: 42
Kudos: 8





	1. Invitation

Lectrices et lecteur de tous horizons,

Moi, le Comte Dracula vous convie à mon grand Bal d'Halloween.  
J'y ai convié nombre de personnages de tous les univers de l'imagination.

Mais rassurez vous ; nuls spoiler ne viendra gâcher votre nuit,

alors je vous invite à lire sans crainte tous les texte pour profiter au maximum de cet événement.

Je vous propose donc de les suivre, en cette nuit très spéciale.  
Et je vous souhaite, la plus agréable des lectures.

Mes amitiés,  
Le Comte Dracula.


	2. Arrivée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invités : Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Diana Prince.

Le monde semble bleu. Au loin, le soleil se couche lentement, abandonnant lentement le monde aux ténèbres de la nuit d'Halloween. Les brumes se lèvent lentement, brouillant montagnes et vallées ; seul le château reste là, masse noire illuminé de touches dorées.

Surplombant la vallée, regardant droit vers la forteresse, les trois héros se tiennent là, fièrement dressé. Ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre. Ils ne font que profiter des derniers instant de calme, avant une soirée qui s'annonce… Hors du comment.

Il y a trois jour, Alfred leur a apporté une lettre reçu au manoir Wayne. Et immédiatement, Bruce avait senti qu'il y aurait un problème. La lettre leur était adressé à tout les trois ; Batman, Superman et Wonder Woman. Et personne n'aurait du être au courant qu'ils étaient tous les trois au manoir ce jour là, non pas pour affaires héroïques, mais pour une relation plus… intime.

_Mademoiselle Diana Prince et des Messieurs Bruce Wayne et Clark Kent,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invité au bal que je donne en mon château_

**_le samedi 31 Octobre au soir._ **

_Merci de vous rendre à la croisée des univers, à 20h précise, où une calèche vous sera envoyé pour l'occasion, afin de vous mené à mon château._

_J'entends faire de ce bal le plus merveilleux d'entre tous, et je n'ai que faire de certains esprits arriérés de chacun ; amusez vous sans craintes des quand diras-t-on._

_Je vous pris de prévoir un costume différent de celui dans le quel vous combattez le crime, afin de marquer l'occasion._

_Mes salutations distinguée,_

_Le Comte Dracula._

Ils étaient les seuls membre de la Justice League a avoir été invités a cet étrange bal, mais après quelques recherches, et surtout l'aide de Zatanna, ils avaient pu déterminer quel était cette «croisée des univers». Il s'agissait d'un point dans les Carpates, où les multivers devaient se rejoindre. Cela ne leur disait rien de bons, alors les trois héros avaient décidé de s'y rendre afin de surveiller cet événement.

Et évidemment, Clark avait eu une idée… À la Clark ; modifier leur costumes pour qu'ils évoquent ceux de leur ennemi ; Superman revêtit donc une armure évoquant celle de Lex Luthor, Wonder Woman s'habilla afin d'évoquer Arès et Batman…. À son grand désespoir, ses deux amants, avec la complicité d'Alfred, avaient peint l'un de ses costumes en violet et vert, pour qu'il évoque le Joker.

Néanmoins, Bruce dut se rendre à l'évidence ; ainsi vêtu, il pourrait avoir sur lui tous son équipement. Restait un problème ;

-Je ne peux pas me fondre dans les ombres, ainsi vêtu.

-Si tes Robins peuvent le faire avec une cape jaune fluo, tu peux le faire avec une cape verte sombre.

.

L'arrivée de la calèche les sortis de leur pensées. Noire, elle semblait sortie d'un vieux film gotique. Il n'y avait pas de conducteur, juste deux chevaux de jeux et aux yeux rouges écarlates. Ils ne semblaient pas totalement exister, et par instant leur pelage se brouillait pour devenir une espèce de brume.

La porte de la calèche s'ouvrit seule, ce qui n'était pas exactement rassurant. Les trois héros échangèrent un regard, puis Diana s'avança.

-Les dames d'abord, je suppose ?

Le kryptonien et l'humain la suivirent, et dés qu'ils furent installé, la portière se referma, et la calèche s'ébranla, avant de partir.

-Il n'y pas de mécanisme cachés, annonça Superman, c'est donc de la magie.

-Fantastique, marmonna Bruce.

-On avance vite… très vite, murmura Diana.

Ses deux amant regardèrent par la petite fenêtre ; même dans l'obscurité, ils pouvaient voir que les arbres défilaient vite, trop vite pour seulement deux chevaux.

Le trajet fut court, trop court au goût de Bruce. Il aimait pas quand le surnaturel était impliqué, et il ne pouvait que être impliqué ce soir.

Lorsque la calèche se stabilisa, la portière s'ouvrit à nouveau seule. Les trois héros se regardèrent, et une fois de plus, ce fut Diana qui descendit en première. Bruce la suivit.

Ils étaient dans une cour majestueuse. Devant eux, un large escalier de pierre noire s'étalait pour mener à une porte sculpté dans la pierre ; elle évoquait deux griffons dressés sur leurs pattes arrières, et s'effleurant les antérieures. Les battant de la porte, à présent ouvert, évoquaient les ailes des deux créatures. Entre leur patte, sur le sol de dalles ébènes, un tapis écarlate avait été disposé. Il semblait ruisseler tel une funeste cascade sur l'escalier.

À l'endroit où les serres des griffons se rejoignaient, sur le haut de la porte, une perche sortaient du mur, semblant tenues par les deux créatures. Sur cette perches était accroché une lampe produisant la lumière blafarde qui éclairait la cour.

Les trois héros jetèrent un œil au reste de cet endroit ; de nombreuses calèches se suivaient afin de déposer des invités, avant de repartir par la seule issue ; un pont levis. Les murs étaient haut et noir, sans d'autres décoration.

Un raclement de gorge attira leur attention. Sur la gauche des portes se tenait un homme âgé tenant un très long rouleau de parchemin et une plume. Ses vêtements semblaient luxueux, mais évoquait le Moyen Âge. Il était âgé, et son front commencé à se dégarnir ; les cheveux qui lui restaient étaient coiffés en arrière.

-Noms complets, grommelât-il.

-Clark Kent.

-Diana Prince.

-Batman.

-Je n'ai pas de «Batman» sur la liste.

Avec un grognement, Bruce se résolu à donné son vrai nom.

-Vous pouvez entrer. Le Comte Dracula vous souhaite une excellente soirée, marmonna l'homme.

Les trois héros entrèrent donc dans le château.

-Le Conte choisit étrangement son personnel… murmura Diana.

-C'est un Frey de _Game of Thrones_ , annonça l'humain

-Tu regardes des séries maintenant ? Demanda Superman, amusé.

-Disons que Dick m'a coincé devant une ou deux fois. C'est un noble qui n'aimerait pas travaillé, surtout à un post aussi indigne… Les choses sont étranges ici.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on était pas déjà au courant… soupira Wonder Woman. Voyons les autres surprises prévues par le Comte.


	3. Attente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invités : Dean et Sam Winchesters

L'air était frais mais pleins d'odeurs étonnantes. Devant eux, de nombreuses fleurs s'ouvraient, brillant doucement dans l'obscurité. Sam les regardais avec curiosité.

Leur racines étaient fermement ancrée dans la terre sombre de la serre, et émergeaient en une tige d'un vert très sombre. Mais sous la membranes de la plante, quelques chose pulsait doucement, comme un rythme cardiaque reposé. Lorsque la plante se séparait en feuilles et en fleurs, le vert se faisait plus doux, la couleur éclatante et les veines mystique qui circulaient dans le végétal. La sève devait être si lumineuse, suffisamment pour illuminer de l'intérieur la plante, et l'intérieur de la serre.

Fasciné, Sam en oubliais presque l'endroit où il était. Il était comme hypnotisé par les fleurs, et il fallu un coup de Dean pour le ramener à la réalité.

-Arrête de regarder les fleurs !

-Mais...

-Mais rien du tout. On est pas venu faire du jardinage.

Sam se releva, afin de faire face à son frère.

-Tu as vu des choses étranges ?

-Oui. Il y a un gars déguisé en Batman. Sauf qu'il est aux couleurs du Joker. Qui veut être aux couleurs de ce crétin bariolé ?!

-Et hormis ça ?

-Il y a des costumes vraiment réussi. J'ai l'impression d'être à la Comics Con de San Diego. J'ai vu un mec oiseau tout à l'heure. Et des loups garous... Sauf que ce n'étaient pas nos loups garous. Il ressemblaient a ceux des films... En réaliste.

-J'aime de moins en moins ça... On aurait dû appeler du renfort. Bobby, Cas,...

-Sam, l'invitation mentionnait que seuls nous avions le droit de venir. Tu as toi-même insisté pour qu'on respecte la règle.

-Oui...

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la serre. La structure de verre et de métal était immense, tutoyant les étoiles tel un château de conte de fée où une dentelle éthérée. Lové a l'intérieur du château de Dracula, ses invités avaient l'autorisation de s'y promener toute la soirée.

Il était 20h40, et les invités continuaient d'arriver. Tous n'avaient eu qu'une seule consigne ; être dans la salle de bal à 21h30 précise pour l'entrée du Conte et de son épouse, et le début solennel de la réception.

Les deux frères retournèrent vers l'intérieur, croisant de nombreux personnes qui ressemblaient un peu trop à des personnages de livres, séries, manga, ou toute autres œuvres.

-Mec… C'est Littlefinger…. Et c'est Harry _fucking_ Potter… Et… Geralt ?!

-Dean…

L'aîné se tourna vers son frère.

-Tu crois qu'ils… sont réels ? Que ce sont les vrais, et pas juste de super costumes ?

-Et bien.. Difficile à dire…

Les deux frères étaient à présent dans les couloir du château. Les haut murs de pierre noirs étaient recouverts de tapisseries multicolores, montrant toutes sortes de scènes, allant de l'empalement, à des scènes champêtre. Le contraste était… saisissant. Leur chaussure s'enfonçaient dans les épais tapis écarlate qui recouvrait les dalle sombre du sol. Au plafond, les cristaux des chandeliers éparpillaient la lumière des bougies en mille reflets aux multiples couleurs. Il retournaient vers la salle de bal, suivant le flot de personnes de tous genres qui étaient présents.

-Sam.

-Oui ?

-On vient de croiser deux lions là ?

-Oui. Je crois que c'était Simba et Nuka, du _Roi Lion._

-Pourquoi Simba et Nuka seraient au bal de Dracula ?

-Excellente question.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, marchant

-Tu crois qu'on est là parce qu'on est des personnages de ces stupides livres ?

-…. Tu te rappel quand on a atterrit dans un monde où nous n'étions pas nous, mais des acteurs jouant nos vies ?

-Ouais ?

-Et si c'était ça la réalité, et qu'on était effectivement que fiction ?

Ils avancèrent encore, le temps de croiser Mario et Kirumi, discutant tranquillement ensemble

-….Il y a pas des histoires de droits ?

-Une fanfiction alors ?

-Je refuse de t'embrasser.

Dean me regarda moi, l'auteure assise dans mon lit devant mon ordinateur, dans les yeux.

-Je me méfie des gens qui écrivent de la fanfiction. Je n'aime pas être contrôlé.

-Arrête de psychoter soupira Sam, et viens. Ça vas être l'heure de l'entrée de Dracula. Il y aura peut être un buffet.


	4. Bal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hôtes : Dracula et Drusilla

Le seigneur des lieux inspira. Les yeux clos, il écoutait le tourbillon de pensée qui étaient derrière cette porte. Tant de personnes de tout horizon... Oui, son bal serait certainement l'un des plus fabuleux du continuum espace temps.  
Délicatement, la main de sa femme vient se poser sur son épaule.  
Le Comte Dracula ouvris à nouveau les yeux, pour croiser le regard sombre de son épouse. Il en a eu de nombreuses, a travers le temps, mais il y a quelques chose dans Drusilla... Quelque chose qu'il apprécie. Elle est plus qu'un simple ornement de salon, ou qu'un moyen de réchauffer un peu son éternité. Elle possède une cruauté et une douceur que le vampire n'a jamais vu ailleurs  
-Ma douce... Il est l'heure de lancer les festivités.  
-Au oui... Ce bal sera si beau... Je suis si heureuse d'y prendre part.  
-Ma douce, tu ne prends pas part à ce bal ; tu en est l'hôtesse, la maîtresse, que dis-je... La reine.  
Dracula redresse son dos, et d'un geste élégant, il présente son bras à son épouse.  
Avec un rire rêveur, Drusilla l'attrape, et les portes de la salle de bal s'ouvre. De chaque côté de la porte son disposé deux squelettes qui soufflent dans des trompettes, tandis que Cora s'avançait, vêtu de l'uniforme sombre choisi avec goût par la maîtresse des lieux. Elle tenait un haut bâton qu'elle frappa contre le sol, et ne semblait pas spécialement ravie d'être là. L'imbécile, se rendait elle compte de la chance qu'elle avait de voir cet événement ?  
-Le Comte Dracula et son épouse la Comtesse Drusilla !  
À cette annonce, les époux s'avancèrent majestueusement, surplombant la foule rassemblée. La taille de la salle de balle dépassait les limite de l'imagination humaine. Un instant, elle semblait grande comme une salle de concert, avec sol en damier rouge et blanc et de haut murs dorés finement. Des miroirs les recouvraient, agrandissant encore l'espace. Le balcon et l'escalier d'honneur, en marbre blanc recouvert d'un tapis écarlate, surplombait la salle, alors qu'en son centre une estrade se dressait, accueillant l'orchestre. Une très longue table avait été dressée le long d'un mur, recouverte de milliers de mets préparés avec soin par les chefs sélectionnés par Dracula et son épouse ; Hannibal Lecter, Rémi, Sanji, Tiana, Sebastian, Granny, Dogma, Teruteru Hanamura et tant d'autres.  
Et l'instant suivant, les murs semblaient se prolonger à l'infini. Les invités devenaient une foule sans fin, innombrables. Toutes les histoires un jour imaginées par un humain étaient représentés. Toutes les _bonnes_ histoires. Dracula et Drusilla avaient ensuite choisi quelques personnages par histoire et univers digne de paraître a leur bal, et d'autres encore pour assurer le service. Seuls les cuisiniers étaient a part, à la fois invités et personnel, mais ils bénéficiaient d'un traitement de faveur et avaient pu résider au château toute la semaine.  
Le Comte contemplait la foule, qui s'étendait comme à l'infini, la dominant depuis le balcon d'honneur. À ses côtés, Drusilla semblait être si heureuse, comme si un lointain rêve se réalisait  
-Mes amis ! Hommes, femmes, créatures de tous genres et sexes des univers infini de l'imagination... Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en ma demeure. Je vous remercie d'être venue, et de prendre part à mon bal. Puissiez vous passer une bonne soirée ! Et que le bal commence !  
Sous les applaudissements, Dracula et Drusilla descendirent les marches du long escalier d'honneur. Une fois en bas, l'orchestre se mis à jouer. Il était aussi constitué d'invité d'honneur, et non des moindres ; les neufs Muses grecques accompagnées d'Apollon, tantôt homme musclé et beau, tantôt adolescent grassouillet, mais toujours bon chanteur et joueur de musique.  
À peine le maître et la maîtresse des lieux eurent posé le pied à terre, que les divinités de la musique commençaient à jouer une valse. D'un pas aérien, Dracula entraîna sa femme dans la danse, alors que deux à deux, ses convives se mettaient à faire de même.  
Très vite, ceux qui pouvaient voler s'élancèrent élégamment dans les airs, pour voler juste sous les innombrables chandelier qui illuminait chaque espace de la salle de bal.  
Dracula plongea son regard dans celui de Drusilla.  
Oui, ce bal serait une réussite.


	5. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invités : Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham

La foule était nombreuse. Trop nombreuses. Milles visages inconnus et connus, qui n'auraient pas du être là, physiquement présents. Qui auraient du rester d'encre et de papier, ou de pixels. Le monde semblait fous, alors que Will se sentait pris de vertige devant tous ces gens. Ici des personnages de Stargate, là bas Harry Potter et ses amis, et un peu plus loin les Power Rangers aux complets. Trafalgar Law discutait avec le Docteur Strange non loin de la Princesse Zelda dansant une valse avec Aragorn.

Mais tous cela ne parvenait pas à impressionner Will. La seule personne qu'il cherchait, le seul être important dans cet foule démente était Hannibal. C'était ensemble, qu'ils étaient arrivé au château, une semaine plus tôt, afin que le cannibale puisse s'organiser avec les autres cuisiniers pour le festin.

L'ancien analyste c'était retrouvé presque seul, à errer dans le château tous les jours, explorant ses couleurs et ses pièces aux dimensions dérangeantes. Comment un tel endroit pouvait exister ? Pourquoi semblait il sans fin par instant, et si rationnel et petit par d'autres ? N'aurait-il du pas se perdre dans ses galeries absurdes ?

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Will. Il sursauta, et se retourna, faisant face au sourire doux du cannibale. Avec délicatesse, Hannibal se pencha sur son amant pour l'embrasser.

-Mon devoir est accompli. Je suis tout à toi.

-Allons nous donc rester toute la soirée ?

-J'y compte bien…

L'ancien analyste regarda autour de lui, fixant un groupe des différentes version de Sherlock Holmes. Tous étaient là, de celui sortant des gravures qui accompagnaient les premières éditions à l'incarnation de la série de la BBC, en passant par la souris du dessin animé de Disney.

-Tous cela n'a aucun sens. Comment…

-Il faut que tu étendes ton esprit, Will. Tu es intelligent, tu peux le faire. Pourquoi n'existerait il qu'un seul monde, qu'une seule forme de logique et de science ? L'esprit humain peut créer mille merveilles, Will, et mille horreur. Laisse toi aller.

Fermant les yeux, l'ancien analyste se laisse aller dans les bras de son amant, serrer contre lui, la foule au milles visages disparaît. Seul reste le son de la valse que les Muses jouent en ce moment même. Ça et le parfum d'Hannibal si particulier, et si puissant.

Les deux hommes restent un instant ainsi, puis le cannibale écarte avec douceur son amant, et prend délicatement son visage dans ses mains.

-Viens Will. Il y a des choses que je veux te montrer. Mais d'abord, tu as besoin de forces. Vient manger.

.

Ensemble, les époux meurtriers s'approchent de la table du buffet. Une fois de plus, le cerveau de Will a du mal à en figurer les limites. Mais il se concentre sur Hannibal, son pilier au sein de cette folie, et les dimensions mystiques de la salle s'effacent.

Devant lui, de nombreux tréteaux recouverts d'un nappe immaculée soutiennent un buffet hors du commun. Les mets sont un kaléidoscope de formes, de couleurs, d'odeurs, et surtout de goûts.

Lorsque Hannibal lui tend une assiette composé d'un assortiment de plats qu'il a lui même choisit, Will n'hésite pas une seconde à tout manger. Il a confiance en son amant et son goût pour la cuisine. Même ses habitudes alimentaires… particulières, diront nous, ne déragent plus l'ancien analyste. À dire vrai… Il y a pris goût.

Il restèrent un moment ici, puis Hannibal pris la main de son amant.

-Viens. Je voudrais te montrer un endroit avec… Moins de monde.

Les deux hommes s'éloignent de la foule, et s'avancent dans l'un des couloirs du château. Le cannibale appuie sur l'une des pierres du mur. Une tapisserie se soulève, laissant entrevoir un escalier creusé dans la roche, descendant dans les entrailles de la terre. À intervalles régulier, des lanternes sculptées sont fichées dans la roches, donnant l'impression que des bras de squelettes sortent des murs pour éclairer le passage. Une odeur ocre flotte dans l'air, une odeur que les deux amants connaissent trop bien ; l'odeur du sang.

Will adresse un visage surpris à Hannibal, qui se contente de sourire. Et les deux hommes commencent à descendre les marches.

**_(Avertissement : ils arrivent dans la salle de torture. Normalement, il n'y a rien de trop gore, mais si des descriptions de monstres dévorant des humains et des mentions de tortures vous gênent, je vous invite à passer votre chemin et d'attendre le prochain chapitre.)_ **

Les grottes semblent brutes. Le sol est irrégulier, et sur les parois, des chaînes sont fichés, au côté de nombreux instruments de tortures. Une cinquantaine de personnes semblent présentes, en plus des monstres.

Will marque un temps d'arrêt en les voyant. Son regard tombe d'abord sur un clown au front démesuré et au visage blanc. Deux lignes écarlates barrent ses yeux, avant de se rejoindre sur les coins de sa gueule grande ouverte. Il le sait, ce monstre a du avoir l'air humain, à un moment ou l'autre. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Sa mâchoire démesurée se referme sur le ventre d'un ado aux cheveux dorés. L'ancien analyste reconnaît Joffrey Baratheon. Son visage est déformé par la peur, l'horreur et la douleur. Il s'agite, tentant de se dégager de la mâchoire de Ça, mais ses efforts de font que le blesser un peu plus. Implacables, les crocs du monstre de Derry lacèrent la chair tendre du prince, laissant dans leurs sillons des flots de sang. Et Ça tire d'un coup pour mastiquer sa bouchée, laissant Joffrey hurler et pleurer, un trou béant dans le ventre.

Laissant l'entité à son repas l'analyste suis son amant dans la grotte, regardant les autres monstres. Une masse noir, semblant visqueuse et tapis dans un coin. Musclée, elle ressemble à une version horrifique d'un Spiderman, et sa langue interminable est enroulée autour du coup de Bellatrix Lestrange. L'air dément de la sorcière se teinte de peur, alors que les bras du monstre, Venom, viennent attraper ses bras. Fière, elle se refuse de crier, cherchant à tâtons sa baguette. Mais la gueule du premier symbiote de Marvel se rapproche, se faisant toujours plus grande. Sa langue se rétracte, goûtant la joue de la femme, avant que la mâchoire se referme d'un coup sur la tête de la femme, en une giclée de sang.

Un cris et un rire attirent l'attention des époux meurtriers. Le cris vient d'une voix bien connue des deux hommes ; Alana Bloom. Le rire est dément, comme possédé ; le Joker. Attachée au mur par des menottes, la jeune femme semble pendre misérablement. Son visage est parcouru par un sourire de l'ange, et sa peau est un patchwork ; ici une coupure, là une brûlure du à l'acide et ici encore des marques de coup.

Le Joker était penché sur elle, un sourire dément.

-Souris ma petite… J'avais une psychiatre avec moi, elle souriait beaucoup plus que toi… Pourquoi. Tu. N'es. Pas. Drôle ?!

Will regarda Hannibal.

-On devrais intervenir non ? Vu qu'on la connaît ?

-Tu tiens à retirer son jouet au Joker ?

-Non.

-Viens alors, le Comte nous as préparer un jouet. Je souhaite cuisiner son foie, qui doit être des plus impressionnant.

Le cannibale guide son amant vers un colosse ligoté sur un chevalet. Il possédait une barde noire très fournies,et était assez corpulent.

-Marshall D. Teach, plus connus sous le nom de Barbe Noire, annonça Hannibal en retirant sa veste. Il vient de l'univers de _One Piece_ , et il est fort peu apprécier. Ses pouvoirs sont neutralisés grâce à du granite marins. Et Dracula nous l'offre en divertissement. Veux tu commencer ?

L'air pensif, Will s'approche, observant les couteaux. Il en choisit un, et plante son regard dans celui d'Hannibal.

-Ensemble ?

Le cannibale sourit tendrement.

-Ensemble alors.

Et ils se tournent vers Barbe Noire. Au vue des sourires des deux hommes, le pirate se mis à regretter certaines choses qu'il avait fait.


	6. La fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invités : Tous les personnages inventés un jour.  
> ….  
> Attendez quoi ? Et vos invitations ?

Partout dans la forêt entourant le château de Dracula, des ombres bougent. Elles sont innombrables, mais semblent toutes suivre deux même point.

L’un d’entre eux est un jeune homme encore plus proche de l’adolescence que de l’âge adulte. Ses cheveux, comme ses yeux sont noirs, et un grand sourire illumine son visage dissimulé par les ombres de la nuit.

À côté de lui court une silhouette revêtue de rouge. Deux sabres barrent son dos et…

-Et il est incroyablement beau gosse ! Intervient le deuxième personnage.

-À qui tu parles ? Demande l’adolescent.

-À elle, derrière l’écran. Et aux lecteurs, quand ils liront.

-Un écran ? Où ça ?

Wade, je peux continuer ma narration ?

-Pff… Nulle part Luffy ! On arrive bientôt au château de Dracula. Prêt à récupérer ton pote ?

-Ouais, j’en reviens pas que Dracu-chose l’ait embobiné pour qu’il bosse pour lui !

-Tu as une idée de comment le défaire de l’emprise d’un vampire ?

-… Je vais taper sur le vampire ?

-Bonne idée ! Tapons tous sur Dracula.

Les deux belligérants arrivent au niveau du pont levis, qui a été remonté après le début du bal. Peu à peu, dans la forêt, tous les gens les suivant s’arrêtent, commentant bruyamment les actions de Dracula. Ils sont les laissés pour compte, tous ces personnage qui risqueraient de mettre le bazar au bal de Dracula… Et qu’on ne peut pas calmer avec un bout de viande morte ou vive.

Guidés par Luffy et Deadpool, ils s’apprêtent à prendre d’assaut le château, récupérer leurs amis et transformer le plus sublime des bal en bazar total.

-Et faire pleurer l’auteure qui y va au feeling.

Wade ! On va pas s’en sortir ! Et pense au quatrième mur !

-Il s’est fait pulvériser avec les Winchesters. Luffy ?

-Tu parles tout seul, Deadpool ?

-Ça m’arrive. Tu es prêt ?

-Shishishi ! Bien sûr ! Où est il ? Orko !

Le petit magicien se téléporte prêt du pirate.

-L’auteure offre un drabble à la première personne qui trouvera le fandom d’origine d’Orko.

…

Merci… On négociera ça plus tard.

En attendant, Orko et Luffy regardent Wade comme s’il est complètement fou… Ce qui n’est pas totalement faux.

Le mercenaire me jette un regard noir, alors que le petit magicien téléporte le pirate à l’intérieur des murs du château. Et là, avec un grand sourire, le capitaine des Chapeaux de Paille détruit le système du pont levis, et la lourde pièce de bois retombe dans un grand fracas. Immédiatement la foule qui attendait d’entrer dans le château, se met en mouvement, afin d’entrer dans le château.

-Vous n’avez pas d’invitations ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

Walder Frey se prend un poing dans la figure et s’effondre, sans connaissance, à terre. Sans plus faire attention à lui, Luffy désormais rejoint par Deadpool, entre dans le château en hurlant. La foule les suis, et le pauvre Walder Frey meurt piétiné, sans même en être conscient.

Telle une marée vivante, tous les plus grands fouteurs de merde de la fiction arrivent au milieu du bal de Dracula. La musique s’arrête, et toutes les danses cessent.

-Dracu-chose ! Fous la paix à Sanjiiiiii !

Le vampire se contente de regarder le pirate, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Mais… Vous ne devriez pas être là… Comment ?

Ses yeux tombent sur certains personnages très puissants qu’ils a refusé d’inviter, car incontrôlables. L’Embrouilleur de Supernatural et Orko, pour ne citer qu’eux. Des personnages qui s’y connaissent en magie et en réalité.

Et puis il y a Wade.

-Tu pourrais dire «mon brave Wade adoré qui va me justifier ce bazar».

Je regarde mon texte, soupirant sur moi-même.

Tout le monde regarde Deadpool.

-Faites pas attention à moi. Je parle avec mon amie imaginaire.

Le mercenaire s’y connaît en quatrième mur. Il sait à qui parler pour provoquer des catastrophes. C’est lui qui a réuni cette… foule ? Des frappadingues. Si vous voulez remercier quelqu’un pour ce bazar, faites lui un bisou.

-Je vais rougir, marmonne-t-il en regardant tout le monde.

Et là, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se dit que s’il tuait toutes les personnes présentes ici, il pourrait peut-être se débarrasser de son statut de personnage de fiction.

Mais il se dit aussi qu’il a la flemme. Et sans se concerter avec Luffy, tous deux sautent sur le vampire, pour le frapper, lançant le mouvement ; tous les autres participants les imitent, et le bal devient… Une bagarre générale.

Le pirate se déchaîne sur le Comte.

-RENDS MOI SANJI ! C’EST MON CUISTOT BAS LES PATTES !

Le pauvre vampire n’arrive pas à se défendre, face aux deux tornades qui l’attaquent, et fuir semble impossible. L’ensemble de la pièce est devenue un champ de combat chaotique. Étrangement, mais heureusement, aucune arme létale n’a encore été sortie, même par le mercenaire.

Une forme violette s’incruste soudainement entre Dracula, Luffy et Deadpool.

-Stop ! Cessez tout cela, il risque d’avoir des morts !

-Pas de problème, Batman, on est dans une fanfic !

-Batman ? Demande Luffy.

L’Homme chauve-souris se tient entre le Comte et les deux hurluberlus que nous suivons depuis le début. Le super-héros en tient un dans chaque main, légèrement au-dessus du sol, par le col.

-Stoppez vos amis ! Ou votre armée ! Il va y avoir des morts !

-Ouais ! Ça sera Dracu-chose ! Approuve Wade

-Nan ! Je vais lui défoncer sa gueule parce qu’il a kidnappé Sanji ! Le contredit le pirate en fronçant des sourcils.

-Et laisser des centaines de personnes se faire tuer ? Gronde Batman.

-Ouais ? Rétorque Deadpool.

-Ouais, c’est pas top, complète Luffy

Le héros de Gotham les dépose, au milieu de la folie provoquée par la bagarre générale. Derrière eux, Dracula attrape la main de sa femme et l’entraîne derrière lui.

-Z’êtes qui, au fait ? Demande le pirate à l’homme de noir vêtu.

-Je suis Batman. Mais c’est pas le moment.

Il se retourne pour attraper le Comte, mais il est déjà sur l’escalier d’honneur. Traverser la foule serait top long, alors il sort un batarang.

-Flash info spécial non fan de DC : un batarang est une pièce de métal en forme du logo de Batman, que ce dernier peut lancer sur les méchants. Soit ça les blesse, soit ça se plante dans le mur avec leur vêtements. C’était Wadepédia, à votre service !

Ignorant mon Wiki perso, le super héros en lance quelques-uns, qui vont se ficher dans les rambardes des escaliers avec les vêtements des vampires. Puis, il sort son bat-grappin, avant de se tourner vers nos deux hurluberlus.

-Arrêtez la bagarre, sauvez vos amis.

Luffy le regarde rejoindre les vampires, les yeux en étoiles.

-Mais c’est génial ! Il est comme Franky ? C’est un cyborg ?

-Au dernières nouvelles, il était humain. Et on remercie Soraa pour ce passage, parce que c’est génial, et on va tous lui faire un câlin maintenant parce qu’elle est trop chou et pourquoi je raconte ça, moi ?

Parce que tu es pratique, et que je peux pas lui faire de câlin.

Ahem. Focus.

-On devrait pas arrêter les autres ?

-Ouais. Batman a arrêté Dracula, là ? Demande Luffy.

-Oui. Et si besoin est, il lui tapera un peu dessus.

-AH NON ! C’est mon boulot ! Et j’ai pas besoin de gadget, moi !!

Il tend les bras vers Dracula, et les étire grâce à son corps élastique. Levant le poing une fois de plus, il s’approche du vampire.

-Ton ami est hors de mon contrôle maintenant ! Tous mes employés sont dans ce cas ! Laissez-moi partir !

-Nous… commence Batman de sa grosse voix.

-Ok ! s’exclame Luffy.

Il attrape le vampire et, le tirant derrière lui, monte sur le balcon d’honneur. Et là, le futur roi des pirates prend une inspiration et s’adresse à tous.

-Et les gars ! Tout le monde est libre de l’influence de Dracu-chose ! Et comme il y a un buffet et une salle de fête, faisons la fête !!!

L’assemblée se regarde, confuse. Certaines personnes se tournent vers les tables où la nourriture est exposée, comme tentées d’en prendre une bouchée, lorsqu’un blond surgit de nulle part, pour envoyer voler certains plats.

-NON !

Debout sur la table, mains sur les hanches et cigarette dans la bouche, le cuisinier regarde la foule de son œil non dissimulé par ses cheveux blonds.

-Ou est cet enfoiré de Hannibal Lecter ? Je vais me le faire ! Ce putain de cannibale a utilisé de la chair humaine !! Il est où ?!!

La foule se regarde, cherchant certainement le plus célèbre des cannibales, et aussi l’un des plus beaux, ahem. Charles Xavier…

-Le chauve télépathe en fauteuil roulant dans X-men, Wadepédia à votre service.

… Tu m’as coupé la parole, Wade ! Et les gens savent qui est Charles…. Je disais, le professeur X sonde les esprits des gens ici présent, avant d’annoncer haut et fort son verdict ;

-Hannibal n’est plus dans cette pièce. Je ne le vois nulle part dans le château.

-On doit le retrouver ! Il a mis de la viande humaine dans le repas !

-Je sais où il est ! s’exclament en chœur les Sherlock.

-Parfait, annonce Luffy. On le retrouve, on lui fout une bonne correction, on enlève la mauvaise viande du buffet, et on fait la fête, ça vous va ?!

La foule semble plutôt d’accord, et se tourne vers les Sherlock. Assis sur la tête de la version Cumberbatch, Basile, de la version Disney, prend la parole.

-De nombreux monstres et tueurs avaient été invité, mais aucun n’est là. Afin de les surveiller, nous avons suivi James Patrick March jusqu’à un passage secret. Il nous a paru plus prudent de venir chercher des renforts, mais vous êtes arrivés, messieurs Monkey et Wilson. Professeur Xavier, se pourrait-il que quelque chose puisse bloquer vos pouvoirs ?

-Oui.

-Alors, Hannibal, James et tous les autres tueurs et monstres sont dans cette grotte. Et ça ne doit pas être beau à voir.

Superman se pose à côté de Dracula, et le regarde, l’air sérieux. Batman le rejoint, alors que le Kryptonien pose une question :

-Il y a quoi derrière cette porte ?

-Rien de bien incroyable.

Wonder Woman rejoint ses amants devant le vampire, et sort son lasso de vérité. Elle l’enroule autour du Comte.

-Maintenant parle ! Et suffisamment fort pour que tous t’entendent !

-Il y a un escalier et une cave derrière cette porte ! Et en bas, la salle de torture ! Les monstres et les tueurs sont en train de s’amuser avec des victimes que j’ai choisi ! Mais vous allez pas me dire que vous regretterez Joffrey Baratheon ou Barbe Noire !

Un bruit résonne parmi l’assemblée. Celui du pistolet de Dean Winchester.

-Nan, je les regretterai pas. Mais mon boulot c’est de tuer les monstres. Alors je le ferai.

À ses côtés, son frère sort aussi son arme.

-Ira-t-on seul ?

-Pas question !

Luffy se projette jusqu’à eux. De même, Sanji et le reste de l’équipage des Chapeaux de Paille fendent la foule pour rejoindre leur capitaine, accompagné par les équipages de Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd. Batman accroche avec des menottes solides le vampire et sa femme, puis Superman attrape ses deux amants, et la trinité de DC rejoint les héros prêts au combats. Avec un grand sourire, Deadpool attrape la main de Spiderman, qui les fait rejoindre le groupe en quelques voltiges. Les X-men, les Avengers, la Justice League les Teens Titans, le Green Lantern Corp, les cohortes de Nova, les gardiens de la Galaxie, les Outlaws, les Defendeurs, les Légendaires, les Mythics, les Watchmen, le groupe des Expendables, les incarnations du Docteurs, Arthur, ses chevaliers et Merlin, SG1, SGA1, l’équipage de l’USS Enterprise, les Jojos, Musclor et les Maîtres de l’Univers, les Héros de l’Olympe, les Kane, Magnus et Alex, des Assassins, Darrow et les Hurleurs, Yato et Bishamon, Nihal, Ido, Doubhé, Adhara, Van Helsing, Link, Aragorn, Faramir, Legolas, Gimli, Sélène et Micheal, le Club des Ratés, Buffy et son scooby gang, Scooby-Doo et son scooby gang, et tous les personnages de l’univers de la fiction capable de se battre se réunirent derrière Dean Winchester, qui en reste bouche bée. L’Embrouilleur se matérialise à ses côtés.

-Et bien. Sacré groupe.

-En avant pour botter le cul des monstres ! Cria Luffy.

-Le premier qui trouve les fandoms de tous les persos cités gagne un drabble ! s’exclame Wade.

Bordel, Wade ! C’était l’heure du cri épique !

-T’as passé une demie heure à citer toutes les équipes et persos auxquels tu pouvais penser sur le moment, et tu vas certainement en rajouter. Offre la possibilité aux gens de les trouver !

Alors que Deadpool se débat avec moi, Spiderman hausse les épaules, et rejoint Luffy et Dean pour guider tout le monde.

La plus grande équipe de l’histoire de la création se rend donc vers le couloir, avant de s’engager dans l’escalier, deux à deux à cause la taille.

Cette armée de héros se retrouve donc à faire la queue, un peu comme vous la faisiez au self, à midi, quand tout le lycée doit aller manger en même temps.

Ouvrant le bal, c’est Luffy et Deadpool qui se sont élancer dans l’escalier, dévalant les marches à toute vitesse, prêt à taper absolument tout ce qui bougera en bas.

Arrivé à l’entrée de la grotte, ils marquent un temps d’arrêt, choqué par l’horreur qui se dévoile là. L’odeur du sang est là, doucereuse et poisseuse, saturant l’air humide de la cave. Et partout, monstres et tueurs se déchaînent, déchirant chair et organes, en riant, sans se soucier des invités. Jusqu’à que Luffy hurle de rage et se jette sur Pennywise, pour l’affronter à coup de poings.

-Leia n’a pas eu le temps de re-digérer ce que notre bon vieux Ça a infligé à ses bébés d’amour, parce qu’en temps normal, elle l’aurait sauvé. Là elle l’a livré à Luffy, c’est….

-Fait chier, Wade, tu parleras à cette crétine d’auteure plus tard !

…

Si même Dean s’y met…

…

Deux à deux, les héros de la plus grande armée de l’Imagination déboule dans la cave. Tous marquent un temps d’arrêt, devant l’horreur de la scène, avant de foncer au combat.

Et avant que seulement le quart de l’armée n’est pu arriver, tous les monstres et tueurs sont neutralisés, et soigneusement ligotés.

S’ensuit un moment de flottement où tout le monde essaye de se faire passer le mot ; il faut reculer, et laisser les gens se retourner. Avec l’aide des télépathes et des téléporteurs, tout le monde se retrouve à nouveau dans la salle de bal en seulement trois heures.

À la tête des cuisiniers, Sanji enlève toute trace de viande humaine du festin, et les festivités commencent. Loin de la rigueur du bal voulu par Dracula, le bal est un peu plus chaotique.

Dans un coin, Dick Grayson, Jon Kent et Superman essayent de convaincre Batman et les autres Robins de danser, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Un peu plus loin, Dean fait un concours du plus gros mangeur avec Scooby-Doo sous les yeux de leurs amis. À leurs côté, Stiles et Lydia sont blottis contre Derek, et tous trois parlent à voient basse en plaisantant et s’embrassant.

Sur la piste de danse, les danses se mélangent ; Apollon et les Muses jouent de façon à ce que chacun entende le style musical de son choix. Loki a donc entraîné Tony dans une valse. Hook danse une espèce de danse pirate sous les regards amusés et amoureux d’Emma et Neal. Wade et Peter sont dans ses mouvements que personne ne cherche à comprendre, Spidey le premier. Vala tente d’apprendre comment danser à Daniel. Dans leur bulle, Rose et 10 dansent tranquillement, abolissant les non-dit. Magnus a timidement invité Alex à danser, et comme Annabeth avec Percy, l’enfant de Loki s’emploie à lui compliquer légèrement la tâche. Adora tire Catra sur la piste en riant, tandis que Sansa entraîne doucement Yara dans une danse.

Non loin du buffet, les Chapeaux de Pailles sont réunis. Étrangement, Luffy n’est pas en train de manger, même s’il finira certainement par rejoindre Dean et Scooby-Doo. Non, il est accroché au dos de Sanji.

-Tu ne veux pas descendre.

-Nan. Je me méfie. Il pourrait y avoir des gens voulant te kidnapper pour ta bouffe. Et pi j’ai pas envie que t’ailles draguer des filles, j’viens juste de te retrouver, donc tu restes avec moi.

Sanji lève les yeux au ciel, se demandant encore une fois pourquoi il a succombé à ses sentiments pour son capitaine. Mais, malgré tout il est heureux avec lui et leur équipage. Le jeune homme finit par déloger le futur roi des pirates, et ce dernier lui enlève sa cigarette de la bouche, le temps de l’embrasser.

Ce mélange de personnage n’a aucun sens. Mais tous sont là, faisant la fête plus ou moins ensemble. Bientôt le bal d’Halloween se refermera, après des prolongations, et tous retourneront dans leur fandom.

Mais pour l’heure, le temps est aux danses, aux hamburger et aux rires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est fini !
> 
> Pour les drabbles ; celui sur Orko sera sans doute raflée par la plus merveilleuse et adorable des patates, qui a corrigé ce texte ; Soraa. Et qui m'a pas mal aidé avec des relectures. Le Lusan, c'est pour elle !  
> Donc ma chère, ou la personne qui aura été plus rapide qu'elle, prière de me donner un fandom et un couple et/ou un perso et/ou un thème.
> 
> Second drable : À partir de "X-men" il y a.... la flemme de compter mon craquage. SI vous arrivez à me ressituer 20 équipes ou persos, le drabble est à vous.  
> Bon, par contre, Avengers, X-men, Justice League, Van Helsing, Héros de l'Olympe, Buffy et Scooby-Doo, ça compte pas, hein.
> 
> J'aspère que vous avez aimez mes bêtises !!


End file.
